


Eternal Love Vignettes

by Emberlily



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alcohol, Both romantic and platonic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fusion, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Naked Cuddling, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Trans Female Character, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberlily/pseuds/Emberlily
Summary: Yuyuko and Yukari have been together for over a millennium, and with a relationship this established comes an ability to communicate with the barest of words. But when Yuyuko's memory causes this communication to fail and leads Yukari to fear for Yuyuko's future, how will Yukari react? And how will Yuyuko feel about this reaction?
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Yakumo Yukari, Saigyouji Yuyuko & Konpaku Youmu, Saigyouji Yuyuko/Yakumo Yukari, Yakumo Ran & Yakumo Yukari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

[Season 117/Year 2003, Early Spring]

The sun had already set behind the mountains in the west before she'd appeared in the skies of Gensokyo, not that she would've seen it had she arrived earlier. Saigyouji Yuyuko's destination lay in the opposite direction, in the lush freshly-green hills under the pink antitwilight arch to the northeast. Her flight through the chill air was slow, almost casual. She felt no anxiety or need to hurry; in all her many years, no one had ever accosted her. What youkai would hunt a dead woman, especially one that could invite others to their death with but a whim? And though her destination was something of a secret, she cared not if she was seen. After all, she was the only one with the key to get inside.

Her descent brought her to the foot of a hill at the edge of Gensokyo itself. On the other side of the invisible barrier that ringed the land was the Outside World, a land that from the stories she'd heard would nowadays glow even in this twilight. But beyond where she hovered was a disturbance in the barrier, hiding a place where the border between seasons, the border between day and night broke down. Yuyuko pressed on, feeling a resistance like passing through water as she pushed through the crack in the barrier. After a few seconds, she broke free and found herself surrounded by colour again. While the sky remained dark, the hill and trees and everything on the earth was as bright and green as if it were sunset again. She crested the hill and her excitement grew as she saw the humble mansion of Yakumo Yukari.

Yuyuko paused at the threshold for a moment. Even a leisurely flight made a mess of one's hair when coming from the height of the Border of Life and Death, and as she combed out the tangles with her fingers she found her veil stuck to her hat. She knew Yukari wouldn't care, but she always liked to look her best for this. Best to get the fussing done out of sight of the shikigami who made a habit of greeting her every year. Experience had given Yakumo Ran an unnerving ability to predict the night of her arrival.

Secure in her appearance, Yuyuko slid the door open as quietly as she could. The main room of Yukari's home always looked a little different each year; the piles of clothes scattered on the floor and the otherworldly treasures on the shelves were ever shifting, and on the table was a purple and grey plastic object she didn't recognise from previous years. As expected, Ran was there, leaning against a wall. Her nine tails flared around her as she stood to face Yuyuko the moment she floated in.

"Welcome, Miss Saigyouji. Lady Yukari is waiting for you," Ran said as she did every year, bowing politely as she did every year.

"Thank you." Yuyuko responded flatly, floating past the kitsune without even looking at her, as she did every year.

The path to Yukari's bedroom was easy to follow even in the dim light let through the windows. Yuyuko was sure she could follow it blindfolded by this point. Yuyuko passed through the final doorway, her excitement reaching a crescendo as she finally saw her. She leaned over the sleeping figure, pausing to enjoy the sight. Yukari was beautiful; she was always beautiful, but Yuyuko treasured moments like these. Her long blond hair was a mess, spread across the sizable bed, the pillows, her bare shoulders, even her face. And her face, always so peaceful in her long sleep. Here was the most powerful woman she knew, vulnerable and without the practiced expressions she always wore when awake. Here was her oldest and dearest friend.

Yuyuko leaned down and pressed her lips gently against her friend's. The familiar and anticipated sensation sent a cascade of warmth down her back and she let herself get lost in the moment. Moments passed, and Yukari stirred, then groggily returned the kiss.

As their lips parted, Yukari's eyes opened and her face softened into a rare uncalculated smile. The centuries had never dulled the joy Yuyuko felt on seeing this sight. Seconds passed before Yukari broke the silence with a yawn.

"Good evening," Yuyuko said, returning the smile.

"Spring already? Come to bed with me and let's give it another day."

This might have been the hundredth time she'd said a variation of that line. And on many of those occasions Yuyuko had indulged her. Today she had too much on her mind, a request she had to ask that had been stewing in her head for months, but...

Well, a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

Yukari had rolled onto her side and made room before Yuyuko had even made a move to join her under the silk sheets. As she pressed up against Yukari, any sense of urgency faded, overwhelmed by the sensations she'd missed so much. The softness of her skin contrasting the firmness underneath, the warmth of her body filtered through just a single kimono, the rise and fall of her chest, her smell, faint but powerfully calming. The two lay still for some time, the only sounds filling the space that of their breathing and, faintly, that of cleaning from the other rooms.

An hour must have passed, and then another, though the unchanging light from outside made it hard to know for sure. Yuyuko shifted up onto her elbow, careful not to pull on any of Yukari's hair in the process. Not even a stir in response, not that Yuyuko expected one from this heavy sleeper. She leaned in until her lips were an inch from Yukari's ear.

"Yukaaaariiii..."

"Mrrrmmm..." Yukari shifted, but otherwise stayed in place. "This can't have been a full day," she muttered.

"Oh, was it not?" Yuyuko teased, already removing herself from the bed. She stood, watching as Yukari lazily rolled to face her. "When you're awake, I have a favor to ask."

\------------

Yukari didn't take much to transition back to the waking world. She removed herself from the invitingly soft mattress with a yawn and Yuyuko took her hand to pull her from the bed. Yukari didn't bother getting dressed; she could hear Ran drawing a bath in the other room. They walked hand-in-hand to the now clean main room and knelt diagonally from each other at the table. Yukari took a moment to enjoy the feel of Yuyuko's hand interlocked with hers: the warmth, the gentle strokes of her thumb.

Yuyuko hid the bottom of her face with her fan, but Yukari knew her smile even just from the eyes.

"So what is it that you require of me? It must be important for you wake me again so soon." Yukari hid her building excitement. A favor that made Yuyuko this worked up she would gladly indulge, not that she ever turned her down.

"Before you go to sleep next winter, could you weaken the border between the mortal realm and the Netherworld?"

This was not where Yukari had expected this to lead. A thousand years together allowed the two of them to communicate much without words, and Yuyuko always managed to understand her, no matter how convoluted the trail between what she said and what she wanted. Yet the ghost princess still managed to surprise Yukari from time to time, and she usually relished those occasions. It was nice to still have surprises after a thousand years together.

"So you missed my company so much that you're finally welcoming other guests into Hakugyokurou?"

"No, I want to be able to gather Gensokyo's spring into the Netherworld."

Yukari's face scrunched in confusion for a flash before she regained her pleasant expression. This was _definitely_ not how she expected this to go. What was she after here?

"I want to make the Saigyou Ayakashi bloom. I want to undo the seal," Yuyuko clarified.

Yukari's thoughts came to a crashing stop, and then raced through her head in a jumble.

She can't mean this. I can't go through this again. I can say no. Can I say no? Why does she want this? Is this my fault? What could I have done, what can I do? _I can't go through this again._

Yuyuko interrupted her spiraling by placing her hand on Yukari's and continuing, "I know it's a lot to ask for something so selfish, but I've thought this through all winter, and I know it'll all work out in the end."

Yuyuko still seemed _excited_. How could Yukari have missed that it had come this far? But she had to say something.

"Are you... absolutely sure? This is what you want?" She wished she had her own fan on hand, or a sleeve, or anything to cover her face, unsure of her ability to keep her composure. She dreaded the answer she saw coming, hoping to be surprised yet again.

"It is."

Yukari's heart had been pounding since Yuyuko had told her what she wanted to do. This reply made it tighten so hard Yukari was afraid it would finally give up after millennia and burst.

Yuyuko continued, "I can wait for your answer if-"

"No. No, I'll do it. How could I turn you down when you're this excited?" Yukari put on the performance of her life, giving a smile so practiced that maybe even Yuyuko couldn't see it a facade.

Yuyuko's vocal excitement from the answer was the last thing Yukari truly noticed that night. Yuyuko's goodbyes, breakfast, Ran's yearly debriefing of the winter's events as she combed out Yukari's hair in the bath, all passed in a blur. Yukari was lost in self-doubt, in second guesses, in rationalisations, in desperate grasps for hope.

This was her responsibility (her fault, some part of her corrected). Yukari always told herself that sealing Yuyuko's body in the tree after her suicide was the right thing to do, a chance to give her a new life she could actually enjoy. But she'd never actually _asked_ her if it was what she'd wanted. She was selfish, taking Yuyuko's outward signs of happiness to be proof that the fate she'd wanted for her was the same that Yuyuko desired. But with the way Yuyuko brought up the topic this time, it was clear Yukari wasn't as good at reading her as she'd always told herself.

This wasn't like last time. Last time there were signs. But weren't there signs this time? Yuyuko sometimes said she was looking forward to dying, but she'd always assumed those were jokes. After all, she's been dead for over a thousand years. But why didn't she look more into that? Yuyuko had seemed to be handling it better, but Yukari knew they both suffered from the fatigue of a long existence.

Could she have turned her down? No, if Yuyuko was this determined, it might not be hard for her to find a less elegant way to unseal her corpse. Yukari had faith in the strength her seals, but she also had faith in her friend's power, and she would much rather be at her side to the end than pitted against her. Besides, as she'd already decided, this was her responsibility.

How did she let it get this far?

No, focus. It might not work. Gensokyo was not a vast land and even its entire spring might not be enough. And Yuyuko was fickle; she'd probably give it a rest if she had a chance to give it her all and still failed. There would be time to help her through whatever pain she was in after that. But that was only if it failed, and she couldn't know it would until it happened.

The Hakurei girl. The shrine maiden and her witch helper had proven prodigies at the spell card system she'd helped set up years ago, defeating even the vampire with all her power. But Yukari was a youkai, and trying to manipulate Reimu into stopping Yuyuko might backfire. But she'd reacted fast to the red mist, so surely she'd be set into action by a spring that never came?

Though Yukari had long relied on the maidens of the Hakurei shrine to do much of the dirty work of maintaining Gensokyo's balance, she loathed relying on anyone else with her love's existence at stake. But after hours of thought, she couldn't think of anything sure she could do to stop what was set in motion without betraying Yuyuko's trust.

As the morning approached, Yukari had compiled a mental list of foods and treasures she could bring Yuyuko from the outside world and had planned out her next several visits to Hakugyokurou. She wasn't going to let her friend suffer; maybe she could pull her back. At worst she would ensure this last year was a good one.

And she would have to make sure the Hakurei girl survived through her 18th winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story with Yuyuko, Yukari, and Marisa in mind as trans women, because, well, they are. There isn't as much space in a society as good about gender as Gensokyo for this to come up in thoughts often, so there's only a couple hints for just one of these characters. But if you want to know the intent, keep this in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

[Season 119/2004, Late Spring]

"Are you sure you're ready to go right now? You still seem anxious."

Ran's concern was touching, but wasn't exactly what Yukari wanted to hear right now. Of course she was ready to go. She'd been ready since Ran woke her with the news two days ago, but first she'd had to formally introduce herself to Hakurei Reimu, who'd been making a fuss in the Netherworld. And _that_ had turned into a battle that lasted the full night, and she'd needed to rest afterwards. That left her here, tonight, fretting with her outfit and pacing.

Maybe Ran was right.

"I have some tea brewing as we speak, or if you'd prefer, I have a bottle of sake already picked out," Ran offered

Yukari let herself take a deep breath. She stepped towards her shikigami and gently cupped her cheek with her gloved hand. "Of course, Ran, you're right. The sake, please. What would I do without you?" she said, tilting her head slightly and putting on a gentle smile.

Ran beamed in response, her tails wagging behind her. "At once, Lady Yukari."

After Ran had poured the drink and left the room to give her space, Yukari forced herself to relax a moment, sipping the sake and trying to focus on the crisp taste. Yuyuko wouldn't be going anywhere. Not for a little while, at least. She'd had Ran repeat herself as the kitsune had explained how happy Yuyuko had seemed when they'd met to discuss repairing the boundary between life and death. Yukari wouldn't fully let her guard down until she saw Yuyuko herself, but she trusted her shikigami, especially on matters she'd given orders about.

Yukari found herself idly pulling at her fur-lined shawl. It and the draping, layered kimono she was wearing now were an outfit that she wore on occasion while visiting Yuyuko, and only on those occasions. She'd even pinned some red camellias to her hat to match with her ribbon. Part of her felt that this was a little too much, but this wasn't just any visit.

Yukari noticed her dish was empty. She'd barely noticed the drink while lost in thought, but she could already feel it dull her nerves slightly. One drink was all she was going to allow herself, so this was as calm as she was going to be.

She rose, took one last deep breath, and opened a gap into the Netherworld.

Yukari stepped through the gap and into Hakugyokurou just barely long enough to take in the familiar sight of the main room before Yuyuko nearly tackled her back through.

"Yukari!" Yuyuko nearly shouted in excitement, nuzzling her cheek against Yukari's with some force. "I'm so sorry I didn't wake you this year, but there was that whole business with the shrine maiden, and then she insisted on taking care of things, and you never told me how fun she is!"

Yukari found herself holding back tears at seeing her friend alive and apparently very well with her own eyes. She stroked Yuyuko's silky hair in a return of the affection, using the chance to tactilely confirm her continued presence. "It's lovely to see you too, dear. And I promise you, it's fine."

"Welcome back, Lady Yukari." Konpaku Youmu rose from the table with a smile and left the room, presumably to grab a teacup to join the two on the table.

"Oh, I do try to be more restrained around the girl, but it's been so long!" Yuyuko pulled away to look Yukari in the eye, still holding the embrace. Her smile was so wide, and infectious, too.

"I'm just glad to see you so happy. So you're fine with what happened?" Yukari asked, though she was hoping she knew the answer already.

"Fine? I'm thrilled! It didn't go at all how I'd planned, but that duel was so exciting that it doesn't matter! Just like I said it would, it all turned out fine in the end!"

Yukari still almost couldn't believe that it had, but she'd felt the tension slip from her shoulders as the conversation had gone on. She made a note to bring some gifts to Reimu, seeing as she was unknowingly responsible for this turn in more ways than one. She could easily spin it as a bribe to try to get Reimu on her side; there was no need for the girl to know the real reason behind it.

The two friends made their way to the table just as Youmu was returning with a platter of snacks to go with Yukari's teacup. They knelt, discretely holding hands under the corner of the table as Youmu poured tea for everyone. Yuyuko gave Yukari's hand one last squeeze before she reached up and grabbed one of the sakuramochi to eat.

"Oh, these are excellent, Youmu!" Yuyuko exclaimed, finishing her first one in a flash.

"Thank you, milady. I'm glad I was able to finish them in time. Oh, but save some for Lady Yukari!" Youmu added as Yuyuko had already grabbed a second.

Yukari watched the two squabble contentedly as she sipped her tea. The warm drink was probably contributing, but it was seeing everything continue as usual in Yuyuko's home that was letting her relax. She hadn't been able to feel relaxed here in over a year, and she hadn't realised how hard that had weighed on her until the weight was off.

Yuyuko turned to face Yukari after grabbing her third snack. "It's a shame we can't have a proper flower viewing in here to go with the food, isn't it? We can move to the roof if you'd prefer."

Yukari smiled. "I'm happy to stay here." The Netherworld must be in spectacular bloom from all of the built up spring, but Yukari was more than happy just seeing her friend's smiling face.

As she reached down to grab some sakuramochi of her own, Yukari's eye caught something unexpected on the other side of the table. "Yuyuko, have you started painting again?" she asked, eyeing the brush. It had been centuries since Yukari had seen her practice the art.

"Yes, I have!" Yuyuko smiled and finished chewing behind her fan. "I've just been inspired, and it's so good to take it up again. And if I can't make the Saigyou Ayakashi bloom, well, I can paint it."

The dark humor struck Yukari in the chest. She put down her food and reached across the table. "Yuyuko, listen, if there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

Yuyuko regarded the gesture for a moment before snapping shut her fan. "Actually, there is!" she exclaimed with a grin, followed by a face of affected severity. She gently tapped Yukari on the forehead with her fan before continuing, "Why did you keep it a secret how fun this spell card system you helped come up with is? We could've been doing this for years! So, how about a little duel between friends?"

"Ah, but Lady Yuyuko, last time there was so much cleanup!" Youmu protested. Yukari's first instinct was to protest as well, but clearly this was something that excited Yuyuko, and she would never turn down an offer that had that effect.

"Don't worry, Youmu. We'll keep to the rock garden, so cleanup will be a breeze compared to last time!" Yuyuko ruffled Youmu's hair affectionately as she reassured her.

Yukari gave Yuyuko a smile to indicate her agreement and allowed herself to finish a sakuramochi before she stood. They were indeed worthy of the praise Yuyuko had given them. For someone whose primary jobs were gardener and bodyguard, Youmu had been an excellent cook for decades now.

By the time Yukari stood, Yuyuko was already standing in the doorway with her back to the room. She looked back over her shoulder and extended a hand behind her. "So, shall we?" she asked with a slightly flirtatious tone.

"Of course," Yukari replied, taking her hand and floating into the garden together with her love.

\------------

"Amazing, Lady Yuyuko!" Youmu wasted no time, beginning to rake the rock garden intently only moments after cheering Yuyuko on for her victory.

Yuyuko was exhilarated from the duel, but the sweetness of her victory was dulled by the suspicion that it wasn't as earned as she'd wanted it to be. As they floated back into the main room of Hakugyokurou, Yukari was already eyeing her, which confirmed Yuyuko's thoughts.

"What?" Yukari probed, obviously sensing that Yuyuko was filled with feelings other than joy from her win.

"No wonder you lost to the shrine maiden!" Yuyuko answered. "You didn't give your all with her, either, did you?"

"I swear I didn't throw the fight. I just get tired after so many spells." Yuyuko could tell Yukari was telling the truth, but could also tell it wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh? And how many spells did you manage with her?" Yuyuko hid her grin behind her fan.

She could tell immediately from Yukari's hesitation that it was well more than the five they'd managed this evening. "...Ten. But that was different!" Yukari raised her hands in defensive emphasis. "Back then I didn't have to save my energy for... other activities I'd been looking forward to."

Yuyuko laughed at Yukari's excuse, which put Yukari back at ease. Yuyuko skipped over and embraced her friend, and Yukari placed a hand on the back of Yuyuko's head in response. The scent of both of their sweat mixed with that of the remains of the meal they'd shared. Yukari was right; they had both put plenty of energy into that battle.

Yuyuko held the embrace, enjoying the feel of Yukari's relaxed body against her. This evening was the few times lately that she'd seen Yukari so relaxed, and it thrilled her.

"Speaking of other activities..." Yuyuko reached up and stroked Yukari's cheek with the back of her hand. Yukari looked down at her with excitement in her eyes. Yuyuko almost felt bad knowing how she was about to continue this line of thought, but she knew that they'd get to what Yukari had meant before the night was over. "You've been so indulging of me, and I was wondering if you'd indulge me in one more thing..." Yuyuko ran her fingertips down to Yukari's collarbone as she trailed off.

Yukari brought her hand down to grasp Yuyuko's. "Of course. Like I said, if there's anything I can do for you, I'm here."

There was that concern again, twice in one day. Yukari had been doting on her far more than usual for a year now, checking in regularly if she needed anything and spending more time than usual at her side. It wasn't unwelcome, but combined with Yukari's anxiety of late it worried Yuyuko. It was clear Yukari didn't believe her protests that she was fine and, to be fair, in some ways she wasn't. Though she could honestly say she was happy with her unlife, she was often bored, she had trouble mustering the energy for activities or visits, and above all, she was lonely. She knew Yukari had her own troubles and commitments and never once resented her for spending most of her time at home or in Gensokyo. And while Youmu may have been far better company than her predecessor, Yuyuko kept her at an emotional arm's length due to the nature of their relationship.

All this because she simply wanted to see a new face in the Netherworld - the one sealed beneath the Saigyou Ayakashi.

Yuyuko forced herself out of her own head before she worried Yukari again. She squeezed Yukari's hand before answering. "I want to paint only the most beautiful sights. And tonight, you, my old friend, were one of those, even more than usual. Would you model for me?"

Yukari laughed. "Well, I already said I would, didn't I? And I can't take all the credit for the beauty of these spells; you have to have noticed I took inspiration from the biggest source of beauty in my life."

"Of course I did! Anything that takes aspects from us both is sure to be unmatched in that realm, is it not?"

Yuyuko dabbed the remaining sweat from Yukari's face with a handkerchief retrieved from her sleeve and gave Yukari a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get you ready, dear."

By the time everything was set up, Yuyuko was sure Yukari hadn't known what she'd agreed to. As Yukari hovered a few feet above the floor with an arm outstretched towards Yuyuko, a small legion of phantoms had been commanded to assist. Three held lanterns in front of Yukari to simulate the light from her danmaku while another shed light on Yuyuko's canvas. Phantoms pulled repeatedly at the hem of Yukari's kimono to give it the shifting, voluminous form it had had while she'd cast. A final phantom used one of Yuyuko's fans to lift Yukari's long hair with a steady breeze. Behind Yukari, one of her gaps framed her, the red eyes matching the flower on Yukari's hat.

"And how long do you need me to stay like this?" Yukari asked with a hint of laughter behind her question.

"Oh, not too long. I don't expect to finish this tonight. Of course, that means you'll just have to wear this outfit again for me. What a shame..." Yuyuko gave the reply a fully serious tone, but she knew Yukari would understand how much she was looking forward to it.

Not long after Yuyuko had started applying the gouache, Youmu returned from the garden, her cleanup completed. She cleaned the table from their earlier meal and set out the futon away from Yukari.

"Good night, Lady Yuyuko, Lady Yukari," Youmu bid before retiring for the night, leaving the couple to themselves.

Yuyuko chatted with Yukari as she painted, filling in Yukari on her life during the winter and the Netherworld's private spring, comparing their respective encounters with Reimu, and eventually going back to old stories they'd shared before. Talk came easily and pleasantly to them, and a few hours had passed before they'd noticed and decided to wind down for the night.

The pair stood together to begin undressing. Yuyuko took a moment to run her hand through the fur of Yukari's shawl, savoring the silky texture of the luxurious fox pelt. Yukari, meanwhile, wasted no time, using strategic gaps to help undo the ribbons holding together Yuyuko's outfit as fast as she could. Yuyuko enjoyed the eagerness and responded by taking extra time and care at each step. She could hardly pass up this small opportunity to tease. Her entire outfit was tossed haphazardly on the floor by an increasingly impatient Yukari long before Yuyuko finished by gently placing Yukari's hat atop her folded clothes.

Yukari tugged at Yuyuko's wrist and pulled her under the sheets, the two facing one another. Yuyuko nestled against Yukari and enjoyed the warmth and firmness of her body against hers. Judging from Yukari's contented sign and her hands running eagerly along Yuyuko's length, she was enjoying relaxing in turn into Yuyuko's softness after all that wait. Yukari leaned down and tipped up Yuyuko's face for a kiss and, as Yuyuko returned it, she felt the hunger behind Yukari's warm lips.

"Yukari," Yuyuko whispered after pulling away from the long kiss, "you've been so indulgent of me lately. Tonight, let me indulge you." She ran her fingertips down Yukari's stomach, tracing small circles in the tuft of hair below.

"Of course, anything for you," Yukari almost moaned, eagerly.

"No!" Yuyuko shouted quietly with a look of mock seriousness. "You're not allowed to turn this around! This is _my_ favor to _you_."

"Right, how foolish of me." Yukari replied with a laugh. "Then I gladly accept."

\------------

Yukari woke to a dark room an an empty bed. She felt around in a panic before reminding herself that Yuyuko had seemed more than fine today. She sat up and looked around the room to find her before spotting her in the open doorway. Yuyuko's nude form was silhouetted in the starlight against the night sky and a thin line of barely-visible cherry blossoms.

"With so much spring gathered here, the nights have been so warm lately," Yuyuko stated, her back still to Yukari. She turned her head and reached back with her hand. "So, shall we?" This time her tone was overtly flirtatious, all the better to rouse Yukari from her grogginess.

Yukari sighed with a smile. She was tired, but supposed she had the energy for a short duel. Tonight had been a series of happy surprises from Yuyuko, and she was enjoying each one of them.

"Of course," she replied, and walked over to take Yuyuko by the hand.

"But," she added with a hint of laughter, "I am _not_ modeling for a painting of this one."


	3. Chapter 3

[Season 119/Year 2004, Late Fall]

The night had passed by in a flash. To Yuyuko's disappointment, this had been no extended foray through an eternal night like her last excursion with Youmu. The trip into the bamboo forest and the "trial of guts" Princess Kaguya had sent them on had only taken a handful of hours. When Yuyuko had regrouped with Yukari and discovered their true target for the night was an immortal - a real immortal, beyond the limitations of flesh and blood - she was excited at the prospect of a true battle beyond the limits of a danmaku duel. But it seemed even the legendary Hourai elixir didn't grant one eternal strength, and the five of them had worn her down before Yuyuko was spent, herself.

The makeshift party flew back they way they'd came. Ran led the way, her dress tattered around the edges and the fur on the tips of her tails scorched from the battle. Two other members showed similar evidence of the struggle: Youmu, floating purposefully in front of Yuyuko with a hand on one of her swords, and Hakurei Reimu, distancing herself from the rest far off to the side. Yukari and Yuyuko's attire was no worse for wear, with only the messy hair that came from flying marring their otherwise impeccable appearance as they flew side by side.

Yuyuko looked over at her friend as they traveled. Though she couldn't see as well in the dark as a youkai like Yukari, she saw her well enough in the light of the full moon. The stark shadows cast by the moon, both hers and those cast by the bamboo stalks rushing past, played with the silver of her hair in the moonlight.

Before they approached the edge of the bamboo forest, Yukari beckoned for her shikigami. As Ran fell back into earshot, Yukari cupped a hand over her mouth, and Yuyuko could just barely hear the order over the sound of the wind.

"Keep an eye on Eientei and report back if there's anything suspicious. Kaguya's motives seem clear, but I don't trust Eirin enough to rule out something underhanded going on under the surface here."

Yuyuko almost volunteered to go herself. She was still brimming with energy, and she figured it would take no effort to convince Kaguya to agree to a duel. But that would mean leaving Yukari, and it wasn't often she got to spend time with her away from Ran outside of Hakugyokurou.

As Ran departed on a trajectory to Eientei, Reimu flew closer to the group. "So she's leaving, but why are the rest of you still headed this way?"

"Are you kicking us out for the night?" Yukari responded.

"I, no, just, don't expect a party this time! You drank me out of shrine and home last time you were here."

"Don't you worry, Reimu. This time I've got us covered. I wouldn't invite myself over and expect you to provide everything for us, would I?" Yuyuko could picture the exact innocent smile Yukari would be directing at Reimu as she said this.

"I wouldn't put anything past a youkai like you," Reimu answered before distancing herself ahead of the group.

"Let's just see if you can keep up tonight!" Yukari shouted at the shrine maiden.

Yuyuko could guess what Yukari was referring to. She knew Yukari had a few jugs of oni "sake" in storage. To bring one out with humans around... well, Yuyuko would make sure that Youmu drank with restraint, at least.

With both of Yukari's companions from the trial gone, an idea sparked in Yuyuko's head.

"Youmu, go ahead and help Reimu prepare for us. We'll be along shortly."

"Are you sure?" Youmu hesitated before looking back and seeing Yukari by Yuyuko's side. "At once, Lady Yuyuko!" she amended, hurrying her pace and slowly disappearing into the shadows as Reimu had.

Yukari gave Yuyuko a quizzical look as they slowed their flight. Yuyuko responded with a laugh and hid her mouth behind a sleeve. With their companions out of sight, Yuyuko set her plan into motion, grabbing Yukari by the hand and swooping below her with her arm outstretched, pulling the two into a loose orbit. Without a word, both hands pulled at one another, bringing the pair closer as they arighted themselves through their spinning dance. As they came together hovering over the forest floor, Yukari gently dipped Yuyuko, holding her arm outstretched.

They held the pose in silence for a moment before Yuyuko started laughing.

"What was that about?" Yukari asked with a smile.

"Did you know this night would end up this way when you invited me to come to the shrine with you?"

"Of course not. I just knew you'd had so much fun getting out of Hakugyokurou last month, and I wanted your company while watching the moon. Kaguya's visit was as much a surprise to me as it was to you." Yukari raised Yuyuko back up until they were eye to eye.

"Oh, it wasn't a surprise to me. I'd had my suspicions about tonight since before you even came by." Yuyuko had been hoping that Yukari had brought Ran along because of similar suspicions, but she supposed with all that Yukari's shikigami did for her, she deserved to tag along to _some_ festive occasions. Either way, she was out of the picture unless something interesting happened, and for now she and Yukari were alone together.

"You've always been the sharpest woman I know," Yukari said, one arm still around Yuyuko's waist while the other held up Yuyuko's hand.

"My, my, flattery like that will get you everywhere." Yuyuko smiled with her eyes closed and gave Yukari a quick peck on the lips.

"Speaking of getting anywhere, why did you stop us while we're still in the forest?" Yukari asked, glancing around.

"Is it not enough to want to watch the moon alone with an old friend?"

"I suppose it is," Yukari answered. The two descended to the earth and stood side by side facing the moon, arms around each others' waists and hand in hand. The warmth emanating from Yukari's body was welcome in the chill autumn night air. The former home of their new friends in Eientei loomed large in the sky, its silver light highlighting the clouds and projecting the bamboo of the forest onto the ground as rigid black bars. The cold autumn night air was largely silent, with only the occasional distant rustling to accompany the sound of Yukari's breathing.

It was Yuyuko who broke the silence. "A drink would be nice."

"Out here?"

"It's good to have some sake for a moon viewing, isn't it?" Yuyuko rested her head against Yukari's shoulder. "And if you don't want to have to get to know a new shrine maiden, we might want to drain the bottle a bit before you share it."

Yukari laughed. "I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry." Yuyuko felt Yukari's hand slip out of hers and as she glanced down she saw a large gourd-shaped jug already in it. "Do you want the first drink, dear?"

Yuyuko nuzzled against Yukari's shoulder in response. She took the jug and, after popping the cork with her thumb, tipped it to her lips. The first gulp went down fine; what taste there was was smooth for the potency of the drink. But by the second gulp Yuyuko could already feel the heat rise in her body.

She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and passed the jug back to Yukari. Yuyuko enjoyed the sensation of the sake warming Yukari as she took a few gulps herself. The pleasure and alcohol mixed and before she knew it she was kissing Yukari. The drink tasted much better on Yukari's lips. Yuyuko wrapped herself around her friend, her hands wandering up and down Yukari's body.

Yukari wrapped her free arm around Yuyuko in return, her hand sliding down from the small of her back and giving a squeeze. Yuyuko always enjoyed when Yukari indulged herself this way. After a few moments, Yukari pulled back from the kiss. "Have you gotten that out of your system?" she asked with a smile.

"I notice you haven't let go. Besides," Yuyuko answered, lowering her voice and resting her head against Yukari's shoulder, "I want to enjoy this for just a little longer."

"Just for a little longer. We don't want to keep them waiting _too_ long."

The pair stood in silence. Yuyuko barely registered the chill of the night as she basked in the warmth of Yukari's body, the sound of her heartbeat, the feel of her under her hands.

Yuyuko let herself enjoy the moment as long as she thought she could get away with before letting go of Yukari. She stepped back to give her some space as Yukari gestured, opening a gap in the air. The hands reaching out from inside the hole in space retracted as Yukari took a step forward and the couple walked through it into Hakurei shrine, hand in hand.

\---------------

Yukari sipped the last of the drink from her dish. "Oh, and do you remember that time when-"

"Yes! Or," Yuyuko stumbled to get out a sentence through her laughter. "Or what about when she- she..."

"Who?" Yukari asked, pouring herself another dish.

"She! Eiki!" Yuyuko emphasized each word with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, of course! Do you really think I could have forgotten about that? I can't believe we got away with it. Does she still-"

"Yes, yes. But-"

A slam on the table cut Yuyuko off. "Excuse me, but," Reimu interjected from beside Yukari, leaning over the table on one arm, "if you're going to spend all night drunkenly recalling stories, can you at least let me in on them?"

"It's okay, Reimu." Youmu said from across the table. Yukari hadn't been paying attention to how much she'd had to drink but her normally-rigid posture already had a hint of a wobble and her phantom half was lazily sliding around her. "I never understand what they're saying. You just get used to it."

Reimu's interruption had broken the mood. Yukari had lost the train of conversation completely, and Yuyuko didn't seem to be keen on restarting it with her attention now focused on pestering Youmu.

Without Marisa around to bother her or a pair of aliens for her to watch over this time around, it seemed the task of entertaining Reimu fell to Yukari.

"Do you have any stories you'd like to drunkenly share, Reimu?"

"What about that time I kicked your ass? Do you remember that one?" Reimu answered with an amused sneer.

"I remember letting you win so I could get back to sleep." Yukari replied, taking a drink of sake.

"Oh no. You of all youkai don't get to try to pull that bullshit. You helped _make_ the rules. If you can't handle that shitload of spell cards you declared, you lose. It's that simple." Reimu paused for a drink before continuing. "And you didn't even do what I beat you for!"

The conversation paused as both parties poured themselves another drink. Yukari decided to sidetrack the conversation a little. "You know, as grumpy as you are, I have to admit: I'm a little disappointed you didn't go for my suggestion at the end of the trial."

"What suggestion?" Reimu's face scrunched in a moment's thought. "Wait, are you..? You weren't actually serious back there were you?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd remember it, as much as you've had to drink. Maybe you should slow-"

"I'm not a youkai! I'm not going to fucking _eat somebody_."

Yukari left her expression unchanged in response.

Reimu paused for a moment. "You're teasing me again." She looked away to signal her disinterest.

"I'm just trying to say, immortality has its perks."

"Mhmm." Reimu didn't even glance her way.

"Think of the skills you could master, the relationships you could forge!" Yukari was enjoying this. Even though she'd not in fact intended to tease the girl at first, Reimu always made it almost too easy. "You could be the Eternal Shrine Maiden, and no human would have to rest uneasy worrying about a sudden accident or illness leaving them defenseless against us youkai."

"And the fact that you're pushing for it lets me know it's a bad idea." Reimu looked down at her dish and downed it in one gulp. "Besides!" she continued, waving her hand holding the now-empty dish in a wide arc for emphasis, "They're probably going to start training my successor soon enough."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Yukari glanced down at her own dish and lightly traced the edge with her fingertip. "At least it won't be as simple as it was in your day. Haven't you noticed the absence of a certain spirit at the shrine since you took over? She's retired, dear."

The accusatory expression on Reimu's face was so obvious Yukari could see it from the corner of her eye. She looked Reimu in the eye as the shrine maiden responded with more than a hint of anger. "And how would you happen to know so much about me? About the shrine?"

Yukari kept track of everything that happened in Gensokyo, but she wasn't about to let Reimu in on that yet. "Reimu, you must let a lady have some secrets." Yukari responded to the anger with a pleasant smile. Reimu's displeasure with the way the conversation was going was apparent as she turned away from Yukari entirely and poured herself another cup of sake.

Yukari normally eased off her teasing before upsetting Reimu this much, but as a youkai she had to indulge in inspiring a bit of unease in the humans she came to know. But instead of satisfaction at the way the exchange played out, Yukari found herself feeling... guilt? It was hard to pin down, but it was more unpleasant than she'd expected.

She downed her dish of sake to try to ease the feeling. The lull in conversation led her to realise that the thought of standing after all the drink she'd had was a bit much. She didn't know whether to be impressed or worried that a human was keeping up with her.

Either way, Yukari admitted to herself that she was somewhat fond of Reimu, for a shrine maiden. That had been most of the reason behind her suggestion in the forest to begin with. The short time they'd spent together was enough to confirm they got along better than Yukari had with almost all of Reimu's predecessors, and riling her up was an endless source of easy fun. Until she pushed things a little too far, as she discovered she had tonight.

With her conversation partner currently sulking, Yukari didn't take long to turn her attention back to Yuyuko. She found her out the door of the shrine, half dancing to nothing and half pleading wordlessly with a very reluctant Youmu to join her.

Yukari found herself mesmerised. Yuyuko was _gorgeous_, and her elegance was apparent even through the effects of the alcohol. Yukari loved to watch her dance; she loved to watch Yuyuko any time she was doing something she enjoyed, but dancing was special. She'd never seen her dance once in that decade they'd shared before Yuyuko's untimely death. It was a simple act, but one that showed she had a reason to hold onto this existence, and Yukari had found so much meaning in that this past year and a half.

The dancing was itself a joy to watch, as well. Yuyuko had spent a millennium refining her skill, and the effortlessness of the act allowed an impressive amount of expression. Her beauty, too, had been refined over the years. Yukari had been struck by Yuyuko's appearance when she'd met her as a young woman, and it had been one of the many things that drew her to the young woman. The ten years of life they'd shared had matured her into an even rarer beauty, and Yuyuko's indulgence in her passion for food since that life had filled out her once-skinny frame and granted her a softness that Yukari found unable to resist.

Yuyuko's eye caught Yukari's and she locked her gaze, transitioning from twirls to a rhythmic series of gestures Yukari knew to be an invitation. She gave a smile she knew Yuyuko would read as a polite refusal; she'd had a bit too much to drink to join in the activity. Yuyuko returned the smile and resumed her pirouettes, while beside her a grinning Youmu was clapping to her own beat.

"It's rude to stare, y'know."

Reimu's comment, accompanied by a quick elbow jab and a suggestive look, pulled Yukari back to the present with a start. She turned her head to face the shrine maiden and, in part because of the headspace she'd just been in, she suddenly found herself truly regarding Reimu for the first time. The mess of her hair, the blush from the alcohol, and the rare softness of her expression combined to give her a rather cute appearance, but her scrawny build worried Yukari. Were the donations she secreted regularly into the shrine's offering box not enough? She'd have to increase them if Reimu was eating this little. It wouldn't hurt to stop by with some outside world sweets under the guise of a bribe again, either.

Reimu's expression slowly shifted back to annoyance over the period Yukari had been looking at her. "What did I just s- hey!" Yukari cut her off by ruffling her hair into a further mess.

"You're just jealous because I'm paying someone else attention after spending the whole night with you."

Reimu brought up both of her hands to protect her head, dropping her empty sake dish on the table with a clatter. "Are you kidding? I'm just- just waiting for you to leave!"

"Oh, would you really be such a poor host? Drinking so much of the sake I brought and then just kicking us out in our inebriated state?" Yukari reached back to grab for her fan, realised it wasn't in her sleeve at all, and instead covered the lower half of her face with a gloved hand in feigned shock.

"No, I... whatever." Reimu grabbed the jug to pour herself more sake, but none came out. "It wouldn't be the- the first time a drunk youkai's crashed here."

"How silly of me to doubt you! Never let anyone tell you you're not the best shrine maiden Gensokyo's seen in some time." Yukari found herself not even needing to force a smile.

Reimu seemed stunned by the remark, blinking at Yukari a few times before turning away.

"Did you hear that, everyone?" Yukari raised her voice so Yuyuko and Youmu could hear. "Reimu has graciously offered to let us stay the night!"

"Oh, wonderful!" replied Yuyuko, breaking out of her dance with a minor stumble. After she balanced herself, she ran over to hug Yukari. The forceful embrace knocked Yukari straight on her back, and as she recovered from the shock she found Yuyuko whispering in her ear.

"Let's steal the bed before Reimu can claim it."

\---------------

"Oh, am I interruptin' somethin' interesting?"

Yuyuko sat up halfway with a start, prevented from sitting upright by a pair of arms wrapped around her. She brought her hand up to protect her eyes from the harsh afternoon glare - just how much had she drank? - and saw the distinctive silhouette of Kirisame Marisa in the doorway of the shrine. As her vision cleared, Yuyuko saw the young woman was holding a bottle and had a grin spanning her entire face. She did not want to deal with this herself right now.

She glanced around the room. To her left, Youmu was stirring but still asleep on the floor, using her phantom half as a makeshift body pillow. She knew before even looking that to her right was Yukari, wrapped around her and sharing the small futon. But directly beside Yukari, desperately curled onto the sliver of bed available to her, was Reimu. She was pressed back against Yukari's back, her dark ponytail intermixed with Yukari's long blond hair.

"Reimu." No response. Yuyuko reached over and nudged her to no effect. If even Yuyuko had a hangover, she pitied the poor human when she finally awoke. Well, it was no use doing this by half measures. Yuyuko gave Reimu a firm shove and the girl rolled hard onto her face.

"Ugh, fuck. _Fuck_..." Reimu was finally awake and clearly not happy about it.

"Reimu, your friend is here." Yuyuko whispered, half for Reimu's sake and half to let Yukari rest a while longer.

"What?" Reimu propped herself up and, from the looks of it, immediately regretted it. Her hand was clutching her forehead as she looked to the door. "Oh, Marisa..."

"I'm guessin' we won't be needin' this, then." Marisa said, gently putting the bottle on the floor. She walked into the room to help Reimu off the floor and wrapped and arm around her to arrest her stumbles towards the door. "Are your clothes _singed_? What kinda shit didja get up to last night...?"

Yuyuko relaxed back onto the futon, enjoying the weight of the thick duvet and Yukari's arms despite the pleasant temperature. The quiet sounds of nature were enough to drown out the whispered conversation coming off the porch of the shrine. Yuyuko gave a contented sigh and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

[Season 123/Year 2007, Early Winter]

Silence was not hard to find in the Netherworld. With snow falling heavily to join the thick layer already on the ground, silence was everywhere late in this night. Phantoms hunkered down until the weather changed, and the only signs of life were the two women sitting side by side under the eaves of Hakugyokurou.

Yukari had an arm around Yuyuko's waist and was enjoying the heat radiating from Yuyuko. She was clad in just the same light purple dress she'd been wearing since everyone had returned from their stay on the moon, and while winter's bite wasn't painful, it was enough to make her treasure warmth. They were protected from the snow on the deck, and Yukari was enjoying watching it gently fill the zen garden. She and Yuyuko had spent more time watching the snow fall in the past few days than Yukari had done in the last few decades. It wasn't often she spent any of winter outside her home.

Though she couldn't look at the stars or the moon to check, Yukari was sure dawn was approaching. Exhaustion had been battling her desire to stay at Yuyuko's side for hours, and it was starting to gain the upper hand.

"I really should be going..." Yukari broke the silence without much enthusiasm.

"What's the rush?" Yuyuko responded. "Youmu will be up soon and we can have her make us some tea and breakfast."

"'The rush'? I've been here for more than two days." Two days filled with lots of drinking and plenty of distractions from sleep, Yukari added to herself.

Yuyuko wrapped her own arm around Yukari's shoulders and gave a squeeze. "And with how clingy you've been these two days, I'm just surprised you're the one calling it an evening."

Yukari didn't pick up the slightest trace of malice behind Yuyuko's choice of wording, but that statement still set off an edge of anxiety. She tried to ignore it and kept the conversation light. "Look, you're the softest woman I know and you never mind it, so why keep my hands to myself?"

"Please, stay as long as you'd like." Yuyuko's request sounded more like a reassurance than a plea. Yukari took this to heart; she didn't _have_ to leave right this moment, but when she did she wouldn't be upsetting Yuyuko.

"I suppose I can stay for a little longer, though I don't promise I'll stay for breakfast."

They resumed their silent vigil of the falling snow, still holding each other. Time passed, and Yukari's judgement proved true as she saw the first hints of light coming from the east.

Exhaustion kept creeping up on Yukari, and she figured the things she needed to do before entering hibernation weren't going to get any easier if she kept delaying. But first, she had an idea.

Yukari discretely opened a gap below her free hand into a snow pile. She reached in and grabbed a handful, thankful for the fact she was wearing gloves. After gently squeezing it together, she turned to her friend.

"Yuyuko?"

Yuyuko turned to face her with a smile. "Yes-"

Yukari gently tossed the snowball with her wrist directly into Yuyuko's face.

Yukari hastily pulled her arm away from Yuyuko and stood. "Well, I'll be off!" she managed to get out between her laughs as Yuyuko scrambled down to the snow to retaliate, muttering and grinning. Yukari hurried inside and opened a gap just as Youmu entered the main room.

"Ah, Lady Yukari, leaving already?" Youmu asked as Yukari had already placed a foot through the gap.

"Yes, goodbye!" Yukari leaned back and turned to face Youmu, her head and one waving arm still in Hakugyoukuro. For her troubles she earned a wet splat against the back of her neck. Melting snow dripped through her hair and into her dress as she escaped into her living room.

"Sleep well!" Yuyuko's voice came through the gap as it closed, accompanied by laughter.

With the gap out of the way, Yukari saw Ran sitting at the table with some tea. Ran blinked and stared at Yukari for a moment before responding to Yukari's entry.

"Lady Yukari, shall I draw a warm bath for you?"

"Oh, um, yes, Ran. That would be lovely."

As Ran left for the bathroom, Yukari tried to brush out the remaining snow stuck to her hair, accomplishing little but getting her glove and hair wet. She discarded her gloves, walked over to where Ran was sitting, and held the cup of tea. The heat tingled slightly on her wet hand, but the welcome warmth soaked into her joints. If this was what one cup of tea could do, she was excited for the bath.

Yukari listened to the sound of the tub filling for a few minutes before Ran leaned into the hall to get her attention. "The bath is just about ready!" she called.

Yukari undressed and headed into the bathroom, feeling the steam as she stepped inside. Her enormous clawfoot tub was close to filled. Ran stood with a hairbrush at the ready. "I didn't know if you wanted any salts or oils, but I can add some if you'd like."

"Warm water is all I need right now, but... actually, yes, some salts. Thank you," Yukari answered.

Ran sprinkled an assortment of bath salts into the tub. Yukari placed one foot inside to stir them in. The heat was sharp against her calf, and she could already feel the warmth work its way into her bones. Taking care to keep her hair out of the tub, Yukari lowered herself in, melting into the heat of the water.

Ran got to work at brushing out several days' worth of tangles from Yukari's hair, humming to herself as she worked. Her dexterous hands worked at the task so gently that Yukari barely noticed, losing herself in relaxation. She didn't know how much time had passed when Ran started talking.

"It's truly incredible how easily you and Miss Saigyouji can communicate. I had no idea what was going on with your plan until you explained it to me, and I was part of the process. She picked it up from almost nothing! I... hope that one day we can approach that level of understanding."

Yukari didn't respond at first. It was true that Yuyuko had understood the clues she'd left her perfectly, and she hadn't been surprised by that. But something had felt off about their ability to read each other these past few years. Yuyuko was good at surprising Yukari. But the reason for her request to weaken the barrier had come so far without Yukari even noticing hints...

No, she wanted to relax. Dwelling on that subject had never gotten her anywhere but anxious.

"You're a smart fox, Ran. Give it a few more centuries," Yukari finally answered. She couldn't see the expression on Ran's face but knew her well enough to guess that that answer had left her smiling.

The anxiety from earlier, however, hadn't subsided. In fact, as Yukari thought about it, it didn't feel like it had started with just that train of thought. She thought back to her stay at Yuyuko's and remembered just how much she'd been distracting herself there.

She stewed on these thoughts for a bit before noticing that the strokes of Ran's brush weren't hitting tangles anymore.

"Come here," Yukari asked of Ran.

"Lady Yukari?" Ran asked, leaning over the tub and looking Yukari in the eye in confusion.

"You've pampered me enough for today. Join me."

"Oh, um, thank you!" Ran replied, taking a step back from surprise. She undressed wordlessly and slid into the bath beside Yukari, her tails curled under the water over her lap. Yukari reached into a gap to pull out her own hairbrush from one of her many drawers.

"May I?" she asked, tugging gently at Ran's hat from behind.

"Of course," Ran answered, looking away bashfully.

Yukari tossed Ran's hat aside and began brushing her blond hair. Yukari broke the moment of awkward silence that followed. "How's Chen doing? I haven't seen her around much at all this year."

"She's fine, just busy," Ran answered, stretching her arms. Yukari discretely admired the back muscles drawn into focus by the action, enjoying the small distraction from her thoughts. "Mayohiga has more cats than ever right now, even with all the funerals she's had to oversee."

"I see. And how are you?" Yukari continued idly.

"I'm doing well... you know that." Ran squirmed before continuing. "Lady Yukari, you're anxious again, aren't you?"

Yukari had hoped she wasn't being that obvious. "...I admit I am," she answered, and stopped brushing to give thought to elaboration. Well, it wouldn't hurt to vent a little. "I'm mostly fine anymore, but it still hits me sometimes. Having her gone for a month with no way to check in on her... I didn't know how much it was weighing on me until she came back. If something had happened to her... it was by my request that she'd gone at all."

"If I may," Ran replied after a slight pause, "you only laid out the vaguest of hints. It was entirely her choice to follow them."

It still would've been my fault, Yukari thought to herself, but she knew openly arguing the point would do her no good. She forced herself to ground herself in the moment to stop from spiralling at the thought.

The warmth and pressure of the water surrounding her body. The softness of Ran's skin against her right side. The relaxing smell of the bath salts, the smooth plastic of the brush handle against her palm, the faint ticking of a clock from another room. One of Yuyuko's paintings on the far wall.

Yuyuko...

"Have you talked with her about this?" Ran interrupted her thoughts.

"I haven't. I kept meaning to, but I don't want to worry her again." Yukari resumed brushing, despite Ran's short hair having been fully combed out already.

"I don't mean to intrude on your relationship, but you two have a history few can dream of. She'll be able to handle worrying about you for a day. The way she loves you, she'd likely appreciate the opportunity to do so. And there's no doubt she can pick up on your anxiety even better than I can, regardless."

"You're right, of course. And I'll talk with her about it soon. Right now... the fear of losing her is too raw."

Ran didn't respond. Yukari put the brush back away and the pair enjoyed the warm water together in silence.

"This is rare, you know." Ran said after some time.

"Oh?"

"...It's not often you're... this open with me. I'm glad you can confide in me from time to time."

"Isn't it a shikigami's role to be there for her master when she's needed?"

"Of course, Lady Yukari." Ran answered, turning to face Yukari with a grin. "Here, loosen and soften your back for me." Ran scooted back and placed her hands on Yukari's shoulders.

"I told you you've pampered me enough today."

"I'm doing this because I want to," Ran replied, giving Yukari's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "...Think of it as pampering me if you must."

Yukari sometimes worried when Ran got like this, but she reminded herself how extensively they'd talked about the nature of their relationship when Yukari had first made Ran her shikigami centuries ago. Ran did seem more than happy with the arrangement, and most so when she could feel useful.

Yukari scooted forward with a small sigh. She had trouble releasing the tension from her shoulders, but it was a simple matter to weaken the strong boundary she kept between her body and the rest of the world. Ran went to work, humming as she kneaded at Yukari's softened flesh. Yukari immediately felt the effect of Ran's deceptively strong hands, letting out a soft hum of pleasure. Just how much tension had she been carrying this past month? All this just to scare a pesky Lunarian exile... well, no use second guessing now.

After many minutes, the massage and warm water had worked their wonders, and Yukari leaned back against the rim of the tub, one of Ran's arms wrapped around her shoulder. After a moment, she leaned up and kissed the back of Ran's ear. It twitched in response and Yukari could see the flush on Ran's cheek redden even further.

"You're a good girl, Ran. And a good friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ran's tails came loose and splashed the water as they wagged. They both laughed softly

Yukari found herself yawning, and her building exhaustion hit her like a brick. As much as she didn't want to get up from her very comfortable position, Yukari had to get to bed before sleep found her.

Yukari stood and stepped free from the tub. Ran's eyes followed her, and the kitsune hurried to join her. Ran grabbed a plush towel and went to work drying Yukari while her tails dripped over the tub.

"Your sheets have been cleaned and the bed made for a couple days now. Everything's ready for you, Lady Yukari." Yukari thought to herself again how thankful she was to have Ran in her life.

After both women were dry and Ran had dressed again, they made their way to the bedroom. Yukari climbed into bed and felt instant relief as she sank into the soft mattress. She didn't have to do anything from this point on and it felt _wonderful_.

"Your orders, Lady Yukari?" Ran asked.

"The same as last year." Yukari answered lazily. "In addition, keep watch on Eientei. I don't expect Eirin to pull anything, but I want to see how she's reacting to all of this. Oh, and when you see fit, get Yuyuko a huge chocolate cake from my favorite outside world store. She's more than earned it. But make sure she knows that some of it is for Youmu, too," Yukari added with a yawn. The massage and the bath had joined forces with her exhaustion to leave her much sleepier than she usually was when retiring for the winter. To her surprise, even her anxiety didn't seem to be keeping her awake.

"Anything else?"

Yukari fought off the encroaching sleep and gave the question some thought. In all the commotion this year, she'd forgotten to plan this out this time.

"...Check in on the shrine maiden from time to time and make sure she she stays in good health. Discretely. She was kept away from the shrine for almost two months, and that poor woman can't take care of herself under the best conditions. Who knows if she even has food..."

"Anything else?" Ran repeated.

"...tell Yuyuko..." Yukari yawned again. "...That she's simply the greatest."

"I doubt she'll appreciate that much coming from me. But of course." Ran smiled.

"Have a good winter, Lady Yukari," Yukari heard before drifting into a long sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

[Season 126/Year 2011, Early Summer]

The night air was warm, but Yukari and Yuyuko laid tangled together despite it. Yukari had visited for a late dinner and, after Youmu had gone to bed, a lazy night together on the futon. Yuyuko had been enjoying Yukari's company for the last few hours, but somehow Yukari's pleasant conversation had shifted into something of a rant.

"She still won't come to me for help. I have to drag her along if we're to work together. And sometimes she won't even try to take care of things on her own! When that damned Kanako showed up and demanded the Hakurei shrine taken down, the Hakurei shrine that holds up the very border keeping all of Gensokyo intact, she does nothing! I was about to bodily drag her up the mountain to take care of that upstart god myself before Marisa took it upon herself to solve the issue."

Yuyuko suppressed a laugh at Yukari's rant. It seemed Yukari didn't like Reimu's behavior hitting too close to home. "It really is a struggle dealing with people who lay around and make others do their job, isn't it," Yuyuko replied in a deadpan voice.

Yukari caught on instantly. "Oh, hush, you. Ran and I have... a _system_ in place, and we've been working together without a hitch for centuries. As far as I can tell, that witch just does whatever she wants."

Yuyuko stroked Yukari's arm comfortingly, but Yukari wasn't done with her venting. "Speaking of doing whatever she wants, Reimu may need to be pushed to solve actual incidents threatening Gensokyo, but she'll go off on her own chasing a treasure ship, or some flower blooms, or some harmless spirits."

"Oh, I was happy about that last one! The Netherworld had so many visitors that day and they were all so easy to convince to play! All they wanted in return was some information anyone with some sense could have figured out."

Yukari's voice softened as she responded. "Well, I'm glad that worked out for you at least. I just, I thought she and I could work together, to be a team helping keep Gensokyo in balance, instead of being at odds simply because I'm a youkai."  
  
"This isn't what you're really bothered about, dear." These were old issues, and there was nothing to indicate they'd been made fresh again. And Yukari would know best of all that all of Reimu's bluster about youkai was just for show. Yuyuko knew there was something Yukari wasn't getting at.

"It's... you're right." Yukari sighed before continuing. "I can just... never tell how she actually feels about me. It's vexing."

"Oh?" Yuyuko chuckled at the revelation of the real issue. "But I saw you two sneak a kiss at this year's flower viewing party. She must like you well enough underneath that grumpy exterior."

"It's not... she's just... that woman is impossible sometimes. With her, I don't even know what that means."

Yuyuko remained silent, waiting for Yukari to continue.

"Did she... say anything about me, when you saw her last month?"

"Oh." The realisation hit Yuyuko in the chest, though perhaps less hard than she'd always thought it would. This wasn't just play with a person Yukari had found to be particularly fun or even one of her carefully planned romantic flings. There was a hint of desperation here. This was _yearning_, and Yuyuko could recognise it even through the fog that completely shrouded her old memories. "Oh, you poor thing. It's happening again after all this time, isn't it?"

And with a human woman again, no less.

"What?" Yukari blinked in confusion and stared at Yuyuko blankly for a few seconds before her eyes widened as she caught on. "You don't... no, it's not- I'm not... she's just. It's not _that_."

Yuyuko couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Yukari this flustered. Yukari couldn't lie to her on a good day, and seeing her like this made Yuyuko sure she wasn't the one the lies were meant for.

"It's not? My mistake then!" Yukari stared dumbfounded at Yuyuko, clearly as convinced by this response as Yuyuko was by Yukari's defensiveness. Yuyuko thought for a moment how to handle this situation before striking an idea.

"Well, let's put all that aside," Yuyuko continued. She put on a mischievous grin. "Do you want to hear some gossip I've heard from Youmu?"

"Yuyuko, I-"

Yuyuko continued without letting Yukari respond. "She tells me that Miss Kirisame has been courting someone since they were both children, and after all this time she's not received a yes or a no. But she's still keeping at it, so she must be happy with where it's all going, wouldn't you say?"

"Yuyuko-"

"Or she's just stubborn, I guess," Yuyuko interrupted with a shrug. "I'm afraid I don't know her as well as I'd like."

"I'm sorry. This is hurting you, I can-"

"Whomever she's after must be a particularly carefree person to never commit after all these years, wouldn't you say?"

Yukari visibly forced herself to relax with a heavy sigh before responding. "Yes, you're right". A moment of silence hung between them before Yukari continued with a weak smile. "You know, when you put it that way, they almost sound a little like someone I courted long ago, myself."

Yuyuko wasn't immediately sure how to feel about the comparison, so she chose to be flattered by it. "Oh? Whoever could you mean?" she teased with a smile.

"Who's to say? You know how memories can get." That Yukari was playing along put Yuyuko's mind at ease. She was getting through. Still, it wouldn't hurt to lay everything out.

"Yukari, I trust you. Wholeheartedly. And your happiness means the world to me. Remember that."

Yukari squeezed Yuyuko's hand and nodded softly. Seconds of silence passed before she responded. "I never meant to fall for someone else, if that's what this is... or for me to hurt you. I really am sorry for that."

"I know," Yuyuko responded softly. She kissed Yukari and was pleased to feel her return the kiss almost immediately. Even though had in fact stung to hear about, she was worried by the way it seemed to be affecting Yukari even more than her. "I can handle a little jealousy, you know, right? Besides, it's not as if we see each other every day to begin with. There's plenty of room in your life for her without making less room for me."

Yukari bit her lip and didn't respond. Yuyuko kissed her on the cheek and continued talking. "Yukari, you're experiencing a brand new romance! I don't want you to feel guilty about this. You should be celebrating! This sort of thing only comes once a millennium or so for you, doesn't it?"

"Celebrating?" Yukari didn't look too sure, but she seemed closer to happy than she had earlier. "If you say so..."

"I do." Yuyuko declared and kissed Yukari lightly on the lips. She grabbed Yukari's hand and continued. "And I know a way to celebrate while reaffirming our own love at the same time..." she said with a sly grin while guiding Yukari's hand downward.

By the time they were finished, dawn was approaching, and before long Yukari had left to sleep. Yuyuko lay alone with her thoughts as day broke, and after some time they led her to wonder what was taking Youmu.

Yuyuko dressed and walked to the door to the side rooms and heard a series of rapid thumps approaching from the other side. She slid the door open to find Youmu in her bedclothes on the other side, prostrate and shaking.

"Lady Yuyuko, I'm sorry. I swear I wasn't trying to, but I couldn't sleep, and I heard a little, and, well, I didn't understand all of it, but... please, if there's anything I can do, I would gladly give my life in service to... I mean... I'm here for you. If you need anything." The young woman's head was darting around, looking everywhere except at Yuyuko as she stumbled around what she meant to say.

Yuyuko couldn't remember seeing the poor girl this distraught, not even after she'd failed to stop Reimu years ago. She didn't have the heart to tease or try to confuse her; Yuyuko was genuinely touched by the raw earnest concern on display. She had always avoided talking about the details of her relationship with Yukari with Youmu to protect the latter's feelings - Yuyuko had long ago begun to suspect that Youmu had feelings for her. But Youmu clearly was aware of the importance of Yukari to Yuyuko, and the best thing in this situation would be to be direct. Besides, Yuyuko could use a chance to process her feelings with someone.

Yuyuko knelt next to the doorframe opposite Youmu. "You can sit up. Let's start with what you heard."

Youmu slowly lifted her head, and Yuyuko could see her heavily-bagged eyes watering, contrasting her expression of grim seriousness. Youmu raised herself into a rigid kneeling pose, her hands in her lap and her gaze still aimed at the floor.

"I heard that..." Youmu visibly tensed as she prepared to continue the thought. "...That Lady Yukari has fallen in love with someone else, and that this hurt you, and that you won't be able to see her anymore..."

Yuyuko reached out and gently tilted Youmu's head up until they were looking at each other. "Only the first two are true, and mostly only the first one."

"I know you two have... _had_ something special. I don't know what love feels like, but I can see how much she means to you, how happy she makes you. I know I can't fill this hole in your life for you, but I would be failing in my duties if I didn't do whatever I can to try."

She thought she didn't know love... did Youmu think her feelings towards Yuyuko were just her sense of duty? So Youmu wasn't even aware of the nature of her feelings. Yuyuko wasn't sure if that made this easier or harder. "She and I still have something special. She isn't any less in love with me now than she was a century ago." A very small, anxious part of Yuyuko said that this was an assumption. But she trusted both Yukari and her ability to read her enough to silence that part of her quickly, and the anxiety was quashed before it could even start.

Youmu's face scrunched in confusion. "But she... loves someone else now?"

"Youmu, love isn't that simple. You can have something, even something deep and special, with more than one person at once without it diminishing either one. Maybe some day you'll be able to feel this yourself."

Youmu blushed and looked back at the floor in response.

Yuyuko continued, talking half to herself and half to Youmu. "It's true that Yukari's always been the only one for me, but she's had other loves, other relationships before while still loving me with all of her heart. We've been there for each other since before I can remember, and we'll still be together long after she or even you are gone."

"But... you said it hurt you. I think?" Youmu looked up as she spoke that last sentence, her eyes pleading for clarification.

"It did, a little. This time was... a little different. But I promise that I'm fine."

"If it hurt you... tell me who it is, and I can defeat her. I'll make her promise to stay away from Yukari."

Yuyuko laughed heartily at this offer, though she felt a little bad due to the earnestness behind it. "Oh, Youmu, I don't think you could if you tried. It's Reimu"

"Rei- of _course_ it's her." Fire lit up in Youmu's eyes and the hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Lady Yuyuko, I've been training every day since my battle with her. I swear I won't lose to her again!"

The situation was too absurd for even Yuyuko to make light of it. She had to fight to keep from laughing even more. "Youmu, I order you not to challenge Reimu to a duel for my honor."

Youmu frowned but bowed slightly in response. "Of course, Lady Yuyuko."

"I also suggest you go back to sleep and to rest easy. I promise you I'm fine, and I can take care of breakfast today."

"If you insist, Lady Yuyuko..." Youmu hesitantly stood and took a step back towards her room. She turned her head back to face the doorway, and Yuyuko nodded at her. Youmu resumed walking and disappeared through the hall.

_Taking care of breakfast_ for Yuyuko meant rummaging through the cupboards until she found enough decent leftovers to satisfy her. She briefly thought about what to make when Youmu awoke before deciding that Youmu would probably insist on making her own meal anyway.

As Yuyuko munched on some fresh vegetables and fish, she returned to her thoughts. Talking with Youmu had certainly gotten them moving again. She found herself thinking about what she'd said to Youmu about having other relationships. She knew she didn't have room in her heart for another true love, but Yukari _had_ seemed to have a lot of fun with her more casual relationships.

Yuyuko wondered what the Princess of Eientei was up to. She was an impressive beauty, and seemed to be stuck with as much free time as Yuyuko often was.

She decided to make room for a visit soon. Her excitement was building, and all she could think of now was getting to share this with Yukari.


	6. Chapter 6

[Season 127/Year 2012, Mid Summer]

Yukari stepped through a gap into the main room of Hakugyoukuro on an exceptionally rare daylight visit, clad in a yukata and parasol in hand. To her surprise, the room was empty. More than that, it was silent, without any sounds of life from the other rooms or the porch. After recovering from her momentary shock, she trod into the kitchen in hopes of finding at least Youmu, but her effort came up fruitless. Dismissing the possibility that Yuyuko was napping in Youmu's bed, Yukari decided to take her search outside.

The zen garden was empty, devoid even of phantoms, driven out of the open by the harsh sunlight. The sun and heat made Yukari appreciate her prudent choice of attire and accessory; it had been a while since she'd had to brave the peak of a midsummer day.

Yukari continued her search past the manor into the gardens. After strolling through the welcome shade of cherry trees, she found the target of her search in a clearing. Yuyuko was laying on her stomach on a large cloth, facing away from Yukari, and with her clothes and hat piled beside her. Yukari smiled at the sight and crept closer. As she stepped onto the cloth, she held out her parasol, shading Yuyuko's front half.

"It's a bit late for a private cherry blossom viewing party, isn't it?"

"Yukari!" Yuyuko rolled onto her back with a massive grin. Yukari smiled back and kept the parasol in place to shield Yuyuko's eyes.

"I didn't expect to see you today!" Yuyuko continued. "What are you doing out this late? Or is it early?

"Morning came without any its usual companion of exhaustion and I decided to see how you were enjoying yourself on this summer day. Speaking of, what are _you_ doing out here?"

Yuyuko smiled. "Youmu's busy all day elsewhere in the garden, so I'm taking the chance to sunbathe! It's one of the great pleasures of summer, if you ever let yourself out during the day. Want to join me?"

Yukari felt the sweat building under her clothes from just a few moments in the sunlight, and noticed Yuyuko's skin had its own sheen. "I'll pass."

Yuyuko shrugged and casually stroked Yukari's calf with one hand. "Well, if you won't join me, do you want to at least relax with me in the garden? Or do you have something else in mind?" Yukari noticed the presence of a pair of phantoms, braving the sunlight and cooling the air around her.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere somewhere a bit less... oppressive? What about the Misty Lake?"

"Oh, swimming might be nice!" Yuyuko perked up for a second before her expression fell. "Though, if I have you all to myself in the middle of the day, I feel it would be a waste if we don't share the rare moment somewhere a little more private?" Yuyuko must've noticed Yukari's discomfort in the direct sunlight as she raised a hand to shield her eyes. Yukari took the opportunity to protect herself with the parasol once more.

"Here is just fine." Yukari bent to sit down on the cloth next to Yuyuko when the suddenly latter bolted upright.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Yuyuko excitedly grabbed Yukari's free hand with both of her own. "It's such a rare experience, it got me thinking of other rare experiences, and, well, let's do that!"

"'That'?" Yukari was baffled. She could normally follow Yuyuko's train of thought, but she was being strangely vague.

"You know, _that._" Yuyuko shifted herself until her back was pressed against Yukari.

It clicked. Countless years had hidden the memories in cobwebs and dust, but Yuyuko's simple gesture and vague words had been enough to clear them away. It was certainly a series of memories she treasured.

Yuyuko was asking for her to erase the Boundary between them.

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked, though she could see from Yuyuko's excitement it was just a formality.

"Yes! It's been so long, I'd forgotten entirely. But I remember it always being a magical experience! Are you up for it?"

"How could I say no?" Yukari answered. She felt a touch of nerves, but that was washed by building excitement. "But if we're going to do it, let's do it somewhere more comfortable than the ground. Ran's out of the house until tomorrow, and Chen never comes around when she's not there."

Yukari stood and opened a long gap. "Shall we head to my bedroom?"

Yuyuko pushed herself off the ground and joined Yukari, leaving the cloth and her clothes for Youmu to deal with. The pair stepped through, and Yukari felt instant relief as the heat and sunlight vanished. Yukari dropped her parasol through a small gap, returning it to its stand. She undressed as Yuyuko floated onto the expansive bed. Yukari smiled; it was rare indeed to see Yuyuko in her bed outside of groggy early spring evenings. Seeing her nude and draped across it was almost dangerously inviting.

Yukari joined Yuyuko on the bed and the latter shifted back and lay on her side, facing away. Yukari lay down beside her and the two inched closer until they were pressed together, front to back.

"Are you ready?" Yukari whispered. Yuyuko nodded.

Yukari let out a deep breath and forced herself to relax. She released the barrier between her and the world, then pushed further. The boundary between Yukari and everything around her shed away from her like a skin, peeling apart from her back and progressing until there was nothing left. Yuyuko's warmth against her was fire; the feeling of her skin against her fingertips was electric. Yukari could feel every fine hair and the skin in between melt against her chest, her lap, her thighs. It was the softest sensation she could experience, far softer than the fine silk sheets below her.

Yukari steadied herself - she could get lost in the sensations of Yuyuko in any circumstances, and with this intensity they threatened to overwhelm her thoughts entirely. She moved her free hand, tracing the unbroken lines of Yuyuko's body, from her neck down her arm, from her shoulder down her flank and hip and thigh, up her stomach and between her breasts. Yuyuko let out a soft moan and pressed herself against Yukari's lap. The interruption, pleasurable as it was, broke Yukari's concentration, but the process was already underway. Yuyuko's form - her boundary - was intimately familiar to Yukari to the point she could allow herself to feel it even when the two were apart.

Yukari let the dissolution of the Boundary between Yukari and Yuyuko run a slow course as the pair lay still, and let herself get lost in the feel of Yuyuko's body. There was never a single moment where it happened. Countless moments passed, and slowly Yukari became kinaesthetically aware of the exact placement of four arms and four legs. She felt a current of energy, a loop running through her chest and Yuyuko's. Yuyuko gasped softly, and the intense feel of Yuyuko's softness against Yukari's skin was joined by the sensation of her own skin against Yuyuko's.

Yuyuko felt the beating of a heart within one's own chest, the rush of blood through veins.

Yukari reached for hands that were reaching for hers. They grasped, and slowly the feeling of skin on skin faded. Four hands became two; two pairs of arms became one. The space between them vanished as their bodies shifted into the same space until they clicked together. Their hearts - Yukari's beating and vibrant, Yuyuko's still and calm - became one.

They had become Her.

The rush left Her smiling, and She felt the smiles both of them loved so much. She opened her eyes and propped herself up with an arm, brushing Her hair behind Her ear. She could see Herself in the mirror on the far wall and took a moment to admire the sight. Her long locks of pale rose gold hair, still tied in places with red ribbon, draped over Her body. She ran a hand and Her eyes down Her body, a wonderful combination of her height - over six shaku - and her soft roundness. And Her lightly-wrinkled face, with aquiline nose separating eyes of tyrian purple and covered with freckles, was that of the two most beautiful women in Her eyes.

Admiration led to affection, and She became lost in thoughts of her love. She thought about the way her carefree energy calmed her worries and anxieties. The way her cleverness and seemingly-infinite knowledge always gave her something to be impressed by. She thought about her infectious zest for the good things in life. About her mystique that only she was able to see through. About her disaffecting charm. About how she'd accepted and encouraged her from the moment they'd met. _She thought about how much she'd shown she would do anything for her happiness._

She thought about how she was able to still surprise her after 1000 years together, but this thought wavered from a wave of anxiety. She gripped Her chest and got up, walking to relieve the sudden but already fading tension.

Her wandering took Her to the kitchen, where She was pleasantly surprised to see Ran had laid out a watermelon on a plate for her. She rapidly opened and forced shut a series of gaps, neatly slicing apart the melon in less than a second. She took a bite and was momentarily lost in the experience. The cool sweet juice - almost a waste in this place stuck between seasons - and the soft crispness of the flesh were delicious. She always appreciated a chance to eat good food when She was around.

While She continued her snack, her thoughts focused on the kitsune who had provided it. Ran was so sweet and dependable, and even still she could rely on her without ever feeling like a burden. And there was a tender affection between them that she was often tempted to explore further, if not for the fact that she was Ran's master. But she was also happy that it wasn't explored, because... because...

Had she really forgotten the reason? Well, that wouldn't get in the way of a grudge.

Ran wasn't the only one She could depend on. She thought of Youmu, whom she'd known from a child in training through decades of growth into an able swordswoman and fine companion. Youmu's earnest nature was as admirable as it was exploitable for teasing. Feelings for this close relationship were joined by the more distant care of an important friend of a loved one. She struggled to even think of what her life would be like without Youmu.

There was another, even more recent addition to Her life that She already found so integral. Her thoughts dwelled on Reimu, and Her heart beat faster with the emotions of new love, exciting, heartwarming, and terrifying. Sometimes Reimu reminded her of her, but she was special in many of her own ways. She treated everyone as equals, from the weakest fairy to the most powerful youkai. Reimu had even met Her as an equal, facing both of them unafraid having just entered adulthood, neither resorting to pleading her case nor enforcing her will when she'd won. She was easy to tease but gave back at least as much as she took, and she was a pleasure to work with. But she was also unreadable, and even after a year, she had no idea what the future had in store for them. A future that was to be very short by her standards.

Anxiety gripped Her again, even harder than before. She hurried back to the bedroom and threw Herself on the bed, staring upward at nothing. This time it wasn't fading fast. What was causing it? But no, She shouldn't focus on that, just on relaxing.

It had to do with the request she'd made to her years ago. And to... a winter, just over a millennium ago.

Not that winter... She tried desperately to stop thinking about it. But She searched through Her memories nonetheless. There was the Saigyou Ayakashi, with two figures below it. They were Her, but only one of the figures was upright, cradling the limp form of the other.

It seemed she was dead.

How had she died?

_No._ She forced Herself away from that train of thought with great mental effort. Instead, She let Herself further into the memory She had been trying to avoid previously. She felt the heart-rending pain of loss, and saw her bring her body to the youkai tree. The enormous trunk split open roughly as if it had a mouth, and she placed her body inside. The remaining figure knelt, and the space around the Saigyou Ayakashi shimmered and warped as barrier after barrier was erected around it.

Barriers sealing the Saigyou Ayakashi-

Yuyuko pulled free from Yukari with a jolt, sitting upright on the bed as the two reasserted their individual claims to space.

"That was... that's me sealed in that tree?" Yuyuko stared ahead in a daze. The effects of her sudden resumption of singular existence only added to the shock of the revelation.

"Yes, I... you didn't know that?" Yukari joined her in sitting upright, a hand on her head as she recovered from the sudden reassertion of boundaries. "I thought I'd I told you about it when we met again after it had all happened."

"No, of course not; I don't remember anything from that far back." Yuyuko was impressed when she could remember a century ago.

Yukari mumbled softly. "You didn't know..."

"So when I asked you to unseal the tree..."

"Yes," was all Yukari responded with.

"And if we'd succeeded?"

"The Yuyuko that you are and that I love would've passed on, reentering the cycle of reincarnation."

Yuyuko's emotions retained their surreal flatness, as the answer did little but add to her state of shock. Moments passed in silence, and then Yuyuko responded to the gravity of these revelations the way she knew best. "Can you imagine how surprised ol' Eiki would've been to see me in line to be judged? She'd have to find a new princess for the Netherworld, too!"

"Yuyuko..."

"I know, dear. It's just a lot to process."

The conversation paused briefly again, and Yuyuko's thoughts went towards Yukari's role.

"You really were ready to help me... disappear?" she asked.

Yukari gave the question a moment's thought before answering. "I don't know if I was ever ready for it, but you seemed so sure of your decision. And it was my choice to seal you away from the cycle to begin with; it would've been cruel for me to hold you to that against your will."

Yuyuko thought about the hidden anxiety she'd seen in Yukari, the way she'd checked in regularly with Yuyuko and pampered her after the request. Yuyuko was normally able to read Yukari like a book, and solving this rare mystery felt... sad, more than anything.

Yukari spoke up. "So you don't... hold any wish to end things, do you? Even deep inside?"

"Yukari, no. Of course not. I'm happy; I've been happy for longer than I can remember! I'm sorry my poor memory lead you to worry about that." Yuyuko couldn't imagine what Yukari must have felt at the time.

"You don't have to apologise! You didn't know. And I'm just... this is a weight off me that I'm glad to be rid of." Yukari leaned against Yuyuko and rested her head on her shoulder.

Yuyuko wrapped an arm around Yukari. If this revelation, this conversation could help her relax again, she was thrilled.

"So, is this why you've taken such a shining to Reimu? The gallant knight saving the princess from, well, herself?"

Yukari chuckled, and Yuyuko was pleased that this joke had landed. "I do try to avoid thinking of her as your savior too much. Heaven knows she'd never let me hear the end of it if she caught wind that I felt I owed her big. But no, that came later, and out of nowhere as far as I can tell. You've had a front row seat for _that_ whole journey."

"And I'll have a front row seat to the rest of your journeys, if you let me," Yuyuko reassured Yukari.

Yukari didn't respond, and when Yuyuko glanced over she saw tears in her eyes. Yuyuko gently kissed Yukari's forehead.

"Why don't we get to bed?" Yuyuko asked softly. "You've had a very long night, after all."


	7. Epilogue

[Season 128/Year 2013, Mid Spring]

It was past midnight, and the full moon was high in the southern sky. The light it cast filtered through the clouds rising from Gensokyo's thermonuclear hot spring, still bright enough that the four figures in the spring tonight were visible even through the clear water.

Yukari and Yuyuko sat side by side, submerged to their shoulders. Yukari's long hair was tied and pinned up to keep it dry, while Yuyuko's hung free just above the water level. To one side sat Ran, wearing her hat and with her arms and tails spread across the rock behind her. On the other side was Youmu, sitting on the bare rock with her lower legs dangling in the water. Her swords lay sheathed less than a foot from her side. The water was pleasantly roasting - Yuyuko was sure it was doing wonders for Yukari's aches - and the steam-filled air above it was a nice departure from the chill night elsewhere.

Though the full moon's light hid the dimmer stars from view, Yukari and Yuyuko were taking the opportunity to stargaze. Yukari pointed out the constellations to Yuyuko along with stories for each.

"And that one, of course, is Tenryuu, King of the Heavens. Youkai like to talk big about what will happen when she consumes the north star, but I remember when there was an entirely different north star, so I've never put too much stock in that." Yukari had probably told Yuyuko this same fact a dozen times, but that was just a guess; Yuyuko couldn't remember it at all. In times like these, she treasured her spotty memory. It let her feel the excitement of having her friend teach her something new each and every time.

"And over there is-"

"Oh, _this one_ I remember!" Yuyuko pointed at the constellation herself with one hand, while the other gripped Yukari's shoulder in excitement. "It's you!"

"Yes, of course. You always remember this one." Yukari smiled at her and placed her hand on the one on her shoulder. Yuyuko rarely had to struggle to remember things that had to do with Yukari.

"And yet you never remember that Lady Yukari is pulling your leg," Ran interjected from afar, her eyes still closed and facing forward, away from both the couple and the constellation in question. "That's Ibaraki-Douji."

"Oh _is_ it now," Yuyuko said slyly, giving Yukari's shoulder a gentle shove.

Yukari laughed. "Couldn't you have let it slide this time, Ran? You heard how excited she was. Besides, with the low profile that oni's taken lately, I doubt she'd mind someone taking her spot."

"Yeah, Ran, let her have this one." Yuyuko quickly took her friend's side again. "Yukari deserves her spot in the heavens way more than that stuffy old oni."

"'Stuffy'? _That's_ how you'd describe Ibaraki-douji?" Ran looked over at Yuyuko with a quizzical expression.

Yuyuko and Yukari glanced at each other and laughed. Yuyuko always enjoyed sharing a private joke over Ran.

Yukari continued her astronomy lesson as Ran sulked. After she'd finished and the excitement died down, Yuyuko leaned against Yukari's shoulder and relaxed. Over the sounds of the bubbling springs, she could hear Youmu and Ran humming softly together. Youmu was staring at the moon, her phantom half dancing between warm steam and the cool air over the rocks. Ran hadn't moved an inch, and if not for her humming along, Yuyuko would've sworn she'd fallen asleep.

It was a wonderful night, and Yuyuko was happy her old friend had come by to invite her out.

\-----------------

"Aw shit, it's occupied!" Marisa's voice in the distance alerted Yukari to the approach of her and Reimu. The moonlight may have hidden the telltale red of Reimu's outfit, but Yukari wouldn't mistake her for anyone.

To the side, Youmu let out a gasp and hurriedly slid into the water up to her neck, her transparent phantom half wrapped around her torso as a buffer from the heat of the water. She scrambled half-submerged until she put Ran and the bulk of her tails between her and the newcomers, leaving behind her swords in the rush.

"Well, good evening to you, too, Marisa," Yukari called out in response to the arrivals. If they were to be joined by anyone tonight, Yukari could think of a long list of worse choices than Marisa, and she was genuinely happy to see Reimu.

"Ah, no offense, Yukari! It's just, how's a gal supposed to have a romantic night with her friend with so many people around?"

"We can come back tomorrow..." Reimu mumbled while tugging Marisa's sleeve, barely audible to those in the pool.

Marisa's boisterous voice stood out in contrast to Reimu's. "Reimu, it's your fuckin' birthday _and_ a full moon! No, we're doin' this tonight, and they'll just... have to make room!" Yukari suspected that at least Marisa had already had something to drink.

"Wait, is that why we're out here? I'd entirely forgotten it was today."

"Aw jeez, I'm tryna give you a special night and you don't even remember why?" Marisa's tone was so aghast that it had to have been put on.

"Sh-shut up! Let's just get in already." With that telltale slurring, Yukari was sure Reimu had had some drinks as well.

"It's good to see you two again. Feel free to join us!" Yuyuko said to the pair as they reached the spring. Yukari wasn't surprised by the statement but still appreciated hearing Yuyuko welcome Reimu so openly.

Youmu let out a small groan and adjusted herself to keep out of sight.

Reimu paused as they approached the spring, glancing at the other pools in the distance before looking back at the occupied one. With a shrug, she stepped towards the far end of the pool, and Marisa followed. Yukari tried to hide her excitement at Reimu joining them, but Yuyuko still caught on, grinning and poking her in the side to tease.

Marisa slid out of her dress in an instant and the garment hit the ground fast with a thud. "We brought sake! No cups, but hey, we're all friends here!"

Yukari opened a gap and reached for the lump under the layers of the garment while Marisa continued speed-undressing. She pulled out the bottle and handed it towards Youmu. "Here," she whispered. "You look like you need this the most."

Youmu mouthed a "thank you" and grabbed the bottle, popping the cork and downing several gulps.

By the time Yukari looked back, Marisa was already fully undressed and waiting impatiently on Reimu, who was going at the task at a much more reasonable rate. Yukari glanced at Reimu with more than a passing interest. This was the first time she'd seen the woman she'd grown to care for outside of her red and white uniform. The chance to see all of her at once was welcome in any context, but her surroundings conspired to add to her beauty. The moonlight and the clouds of steam from the springs gave her lean body an especially ethereal quality.

"You look beautiful tonight, Reimu," Yukari said with a genuine smile as Reimu stepped into the water, holding onto Marisa's hand to steady herself.

Reimu looked away, but Yukari could still see the darkening of her cheeks as she blushed. "And you look as suspicious as always, even with nothing to hide." Yukari chuckled in response; she read no malice behind Reimu's superficially annoyed tone. This was as close as Reimu would get to reciprocating the compliment with so many eyes on her.

"Hey c'mon, no fair flirting with my date before I get a chance to!" Marisa said with a grin before sliding gracelessly into the water with a small splash. The pair had found a ledge to sit on, with the water covering them only up to the waist. The hot spring that was a perfect temperature for youkai was plenty hot for mere humans.

"It's her night, isn't it? I think we all get a chance to praise her." Yukari countered.

"Well I think she's lovely, too." Yuyuko joined in. "Don't you agree, Youmu?"

From behind Ran, Youmu took another large swig from the bottle.

"We're all here, it's everyone's night, and no one gets to flirt with me," Reimu declared forcefully, her eyes closed.

"Aw, see, you went and ruined the moment!" Marisa's grin hadn't subsided at all. She was clearly enjoying herself despite her protests.

That moment, ruined or no, passed, but more moments followed. The sake was passed around and drained before anyone knew it. Youmu, courage steeled by half the bottle, returned to sitting on the cool open rock, playing idly with Ran's tails as the latter flicked them around. Reimu and Marisa playfully bickered through the night. Through all of these moments, Yukari had Yuyuko by her side. For someone as ancient as Yukari, moments were all it felt like she could share with most people she grew to care for. But she knew that with Yuyuko, the one she'd grown to care for most of all, she had more than moments. She had more than a lifetime.

Together, they had forever.

Yukari squeezed Yuyuko's hand and they looked each other in the eye. Yuyuko smiled and closed her eyes.

"Shall we head back together?"


End file.
